


A Legend is Born

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: June unlocks her final form after a close friend is killed by an anime villain.Mostly Meat!Epilogues compliant.





	A Legend is Born

Davebot struggled beneath Dirk’s foot, sword at his neck, separated from his allies.

DIRK: If you have any soliloquies to commemorate your death, go ahead, Roy Batty.  
DAVEBOT: don’t feel bad john  
DAVEBOT: it was always going to end up like this  
DAVEBOT: i had something worth fighting for  
DAVEBOT: living life as yourself is something special  
DAVEBOT: yknow  
DAVEBOT: even if i don’t get to see it again  
DAVEBOT: you could  
DAVEBOT: you can have it john  
DAVEBOT: you have it in you  
DAVEBOT: just  
DAVEBOT: stop being blown around  
DAVEBOT: stop hiding  
DAVEBOT: and be who you’ve been all along

Dirk chuckles, smiles evilly to himself, and crushes the robot’s head beneath his foot.

DIRK: At the end of all things, John, he is just  
DIRK: another  
DIRK: dead  
DIRK: dave.  
DIRK: And Dead Daves are the enemy, as we all know.  
DIRK: Now if you will excuse me  
DIRK: I have an ascension to complete.  
DIRK: It turns out that your little ghost, hanging on to its shred of canon presupposition, was the key preventing my true rise all along.

there are still things worth fighting for

DIRK: I’ll rip your soul back into reality, and then I’ll tear you apart.  
DIRK: Nothing personal, John.  


there is something precious in free will

DIRK: In another life…  
DIRK: No matter.  


you can end this

DIRK: Goodbye, John.  


but you have to let yourself be who you are

DIRK: For good.  


John could feel, for the first time in ages. A gentle prickling, and then a swarm of pinpoint needle stabs as he watched the purple lightning course across what used to be his body. With a terrifying shock, the out-of-body experience came to an abrupt halt as he was yanked back into his body. Terezi, moving almost instinctually, threw herself around the zombified John, and shielded him with her body, crying.

DIRK: Move, Seer.  
DIRK: Or seal your fate.  
DIRK: One of those ‘1MPORT4NT CHO1C3S’ you are always yammering about.

let yourself feel, john  


or should i say  


june

TEREZI: 1 WONT  
TEREZI: NOT 4G41N  
DIRK: Then die alongside him.  


???: stop  


The wind-socked hero of breath staggered to their feet, and gently pushed the Seer aside. Away, in the spaceship, a fellow seer encased in a robot body smiled to herself; the promised future made manifest. A blind spot, as Terezi had put it, brought back into the light. She almost wished she could see it in person. 

let it go  


The Egbert formerly known as John rose to their feet, to the occasion, and took their place against the Prince. A pawn of fate no longer. They stood with no weapon in hand, battered and bruised from the narrative poison that long ago had burned through their veins. A sweet tear, the first blissful release in eons, slipped down their cheek, dripped off their chin, and fell past the gaping hole in their stomach.

be who you are  


A fell wind blew in. The blind seer, tasting fear and pain and loathing on the air, stepped back from the two contenders. The Prince stared, grateful for a real challenge. He smirked, as the wind whipped between them. Never a man to waste a chance, he drew his sword and lunged forward, aiming to end this in one stroke. Time hung in the air like a cherry blossom, amidst shattered robot parts and old blood. The Prince appeared behind the heir in a flashstep and clicked his tongue in victory.

the old you is dead  


Terezi gasped in shock as a ribbon of candy blood burst from the heir’s chest. One clean stroke, a masterclass in anime finishing moves. The Prince moved to turn around, make some snide remark that would seal his rhetorical victory and cement his anime villain status. But the wind had not stopped; it was building, whipping hair and cloth and blood in a surging hurricane.

let the new one be born  


A blinding light encased the center of the hurricane, encased the hero of breath that refused to fall, refused to fight their own feelings, refused to lie scared and sad in the night any longer. A burning rage flooded their veins as the blistering storm surged, their hair grew, clothes changed, and pallor returned back to that of a reborn babe. The heir screamed, suppressed years of emotion released into the world, fueling the crashing hurricane that raged like wildfire across the planet Dirk had claimed. Rose smiled to herself as the transformation finished, as the newly reborn June settled into her first steps on this world.

ROSEBOT: The legendary double reacharound magical girl Super Saiyan. I never thought I would live to see these anime dreams made flesh.   
ROSEBOT: Dirk must be pissed.

To his credit, the Prince did not let his demeanor slip. Even as a newly feminine Egbert faced him, the center of a raging storm, looking better and more alive than ever, he stood his ground, merely shifting into a defensive stance.

DIRK: So you’ve changed your hair. What a useless transformation.   
DIRK: Glad we got that out of the way.  
DIRK: I’m still going to finish this.   
DIRK: None can stand against me.  
DIRK: The story must go on, John,  
DIRK: but unfortunately for you  
DIRK: your story sucks.  
DIRK: Like, what, it took a robot clone of your best friend dying that knew you were trans to get you to realize it?  
DIRK: And like, no foreshadowing whatsoever.   
DIRK: Sure, it could be an interesting turnabout if it wasn’t so out of the blue.  
DIRK: It doesn’t matter.  
DIRK: We’re just dragging this out.  
DIRK: It only makes narrative sense for me to die at Dave’s hand anyway.  
JUNE: I’m the trans gender.  
JUNE: Its me.  
JUNE: hahahhhahaha ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! this feels so good  
JUNE: im the trans gender  
JUNE: heheheheheheheh yesssssssssssss  
JUNE: its me  
DIRK: Are you even fucking listening to me?  
JUNE: yeah, yeah, blah blah huge bitch  
JUNE: anime villain speech   
JUNE: Not nearly as good as the villain from National Treasure  
JUNE: ahhhh i feel   
JUNE: so much  
JUNE: joy and love and pain and righteous fury  
JUNE: ive never felt anything like this  
JUNE: nothing like this deep  
JUNE: rage in my heart  
JUNE: okay Egbert focus  
JUNE: My name is June Egbert, and in the name of all that is good in this world, I will punish you!  
JUNE: You killed a robot alternate of my best friend!  
JUNE: Davebot loved life! And you took that away from him!   
JUNE: I wont watch my life go by any longer!   
JUNE: HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
DIRK: What the fuck!?

  
DAVE: and then like, june goes and fucking destroys dirk. like just straight up murders him.   
DAVE: O H K O  
DAVE: cause she like  
DAVE: limit broke sailor moon x2 combo  
DAVE: brutality  
DAVE: mortal kombat his ass  
KARKAT: DAVE THIS IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS  
KARKAT: YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT THE REASON JUNE WAS ABLE TO TRANSITION OVERNIGHT  
KARKAT: WAS SOME CONVULUTED ANIME BASED CHAIN OF EVENTS  
KARKAT: IN WHICH A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT VERSION OF YOU CAME IN FROM ANOTHER GALAXY  
KARKAT: TOLD JUNE SHE WAS TRANS   
KARKAT: AND THEN DIED AT THE HANDS OF YOUR ECTOBROTHER  
KARKAT: AFTER WHICH JUNE WENT HUMAN SUPER SAIYAN AND KILLED HIM?  
DIRK: I got better. Both physically and in the trans positivity department.   
KARKAT: THIS IS COMPLETE HORSESHIT.  
TEREZI: NO 1T H4PP3N3D 1 W4S TH3R3  
KANAYA: Rose, Is This True?  
ROSE: From a certain perspective, all things could be possibly true.   
KARKAT: UGH  
KARKAT: I UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS TRYING TO EXPLAIN “TRANS GENDER” TO ME  
KARKAT: BECAUSE TROLL GENDER IS LESS OF A THING THAN YOUR HUMAN ONES  
KARKAT: BUT SERIOUSLY, IT SEEMS LIKE YOU’RE JUST FUCKING WITH ME.  
KARKAT: JUNE CHANGED THEIR NAME, LOOK, AND PRONOUNS!  
KARKAT: COOL! I AM VERY HAPPY FOR THEM!  
KARKAT: BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT RIDICULOUS STORY YOU WOVE FROM LIKE FIVE DIFFERENT ANIMES AND THREE OR FOUR HUMAN MOVIES!  
DAVE: its very important backstory karkat  
KARKAT: SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAVE


End file.
